


Coup de pot

by eirame



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, John Watson reste imperturbable, Mrs Hudson mène peut-être un petit trafic, Sherlock est sans regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: Un visiteur violent vient frapper à la porte du 221b. L'amie de Mrs Hudson s'en charge avec doigté.
Kudos: 2





	Coup de pot

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF, forum d'écriture francophone sur fanfiction.  
> Les contraintes d'écriture sont indiquées à la fin.

John sortait de la cuisine et passait dans le salon quand il vit Sherlock se jeter avec délectation dans son fauteuil.

« Nous allons avoir de la visite, John ! »

Et Sherlock était toujours en pyjama et robe de chambre. John savait cependant que son colocataire ne ressentirait aucune gêne de s'exhiber ainsi devant autrui : il s'était bien présenté à la reine vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un drap blanc. A côté de cela sa tenue actuelle était positivement sur-habillée.

« Un client ? » s'enquit John, curieux malgré lui de découvrir quel mystérieux visiteur pouvait bien réjouir à ce point le détective.

Sherlock renversa la tête en arrière, sourire aux lèvres, et savourant par avance la rencontre à venir :

« Non, l'ex-mari d'une cliente. Il n'a pas apprécié que j'aide sa femme à finaliser leur divorce et obtenir la garde des enfants. »

Un froncement dédaigneux traversa fugitivement son front, et il poursuivit :

« Ce n'était pas très compliqué, ses petites activités extra-professionnelles et extra-conjugales étaient aisées à prouver, je n'ai eu besoin que de pointer sa femme dans la bonne direction, sans même avoir à me déplacer. »

Un soupir vint souligner l'ennui de ces cas trop évidents, que Sherlock daignait toutefois accepter pour régler plus régulièrement leur loyer à Mrs Hudson.

Presque aussitôt, de violents coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée du 221b Baker Street, et John se tourna automatiquement vers la source du vacarme.

Sherlock poursuivit dans son dos :

« En tous cas il est furieux, et je prévois même qu'il ait apporté une arme. »

Les coups redoublèrent et John fronça les sourcils. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner pour demander plus d'explications à Sherlock, ou de descendre tenter de raisonner leur visiteur, il entendit Mrs Hudson traverser le hall d'entrée.

Il s'avança sur le palier.

Mrs Hudson était en train de déverrouiller la porte, et une de ses amies se tenait dans le couloir derrière elle, manteau d'hiver boutonné, sac sur l'épaule, pot de fleurs à la main, visiblement prête à repartir.

« Voilà, voilà, oh, c'est encore un de ces clients difficiles : ils vont finir par m'abîmer la porte ! »

Habituée aux entrées mouvementées, Mrs Hudson s'était habilement placée de côté, si bien que le battant ne l'atteignit pas quand il fut violemment poussé vers l'intérieur par un homme manifestement énervé.

« Où est-il ? Où est-il ? »

John le dévisagea rapidement. Il avait connu des jours meilleurs : sa barbe était mal rasée, le long manteau qu'il portait était taché sur le devant, et ses chaussures étaient couvertes de neige boueuse. Il avait une main dans la poche et promenait son regard sur Mrs Hudson et son amie sans même attendre que l'une des deux lui réponde.

L'instinct aiguisé de leur logeuse lui avait fait prendre quelques pas de recul jusqu'à être pratiquement collée au mur, et elle observait silencieusement leur visiteur.

Ce dernier claqua la porte derrière lui et sortit un revolver :

« Où est-il ? Où est ce détective minable ? »

Le canon de son revolver se promena par saccades entre Mrs Hudson et son amie, tandis que ses yeux faisaient le tour du hall et montaient l'escalier. Dès que son regard croisa celui de John, ce dernier s'empressa de retenir son attention. Tout en s'employant à afficher un ton neutre et une attitude ouverte, il énonça clairement :

« Si vous voulez voir Sherlock Holmes, c'est en haut. »

L'homme regarda à nouveau Mrs Hudson et son amie, comme s'il attendait une confirmation, puis il se sembla se décider, pointa fermement son revolver sur John, et commença à monter l'escalier.

Ce dernier se concentra sur le visiteur, et il parvint à ne montrer aucun signe de surprise quand un pot de fleurs vint s'abattre lourdement sur sa tête.

L'homme s'écroula sur les marches, les genoux d'abord puis le reste du corps, et le pistolet tomba de sa main, heureusement sans laisser partir un coup.

John descendit l'escalier pour vérifier son état de conscience. Il entendit Mrs Hudson s'exclamer, toute vibrante d'inquiétude, sur un léger ton de reproche : « Maggie ! ».

La femme en question demanda d'une voix inquiète : « Il est bien inconscient, n'est-ce pas ? ».

John hocha la tête sans se relever. Elle dut lire une forme d'accusation dans son regard, car elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Elle a dit que j'avais le droit ! »

Mrs Hudson la corrigea en soupirant :

« D'emporter le pot de fleurs, pas de l'utiliser pour assommer quelqu'un ! »

La voix de Sherlock leur parvint alors du premier étage :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Hudson, cela sera considéré comme un geste de légitime défense. »

Il y avait comme une note de déception dans sa voix. Et il ajouta après une légère pause :

« Mais il serait peut-être bon de remplacer le plant de cannabis par un vieux géranium, la police se révèle parfois très intrusive. »

**Author's Note:**

> Les contraintes du prompt étaient les suivantes :  
> \- un objet : un pot de fleurs  
> \- une date : en hiver  
> \- un lieu : un salon  
> \- une réplique : "Il/Elle a dit que j'avais le droit."


End file.
